¿Una vez más?
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Ranma y Akane han empezado su nueva vida juntos en la ciudad, donde inician sus estudios universitarios pero ¿Qué problemas enfrentará esta pareja en un hogar completamente nuevo? Secuela de "La última vez"  En Pausa
1. Prefacio

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

Bueno, ha pasado algo de tiempo, pero al fin me decidí hacer una secuela de "La última vez" (el título es taan original, perdonen mi sarcasmo, pero lo es) Se me ocurrió de estar leyendo varios fics, fui trazando una trama corta pero concisa. No será un fic muy largo, al menos no por el momento. Serán los problemas de adaptación que tienen Ranma y Akane en la ciudad, así como su vida marital. Digo, no todo ha de ser siempre sencillo ¿No creen?

No tengo ni la más remota idea de si valdrá leer esto. Es decir, me debatí bastante al subirlo porque tengo miedo de ir repitiendo la trama. Me esforzaré demasiado en poder crear una historia secuencial que no diga lo mismo, y por eso les agradeceré que sean pacientes en mis actualizaciones. Sin nada más que decir, el fic:

* * *

><p><strong>¿UNA VEZ MÁS?<strong>

_By_

**_Nefertari Queen._**

* * *

><p><strong>Prefacio.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Y ahí estaba yo.

De pie, frente a un espejo, viendo mis hinchados ojos como reflejo ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Es que no tenía un fin concreto?

Tras las mil desventuras que vivimos, pensé que el destino sería amable. Por una vez benevolente con nosotros dos y más comprensivo. Pero, viendo en retrospectiva, no es el destino lo que nos separa. Son más bien nuestras decisiones.

Si, nuestras decisiones. La gente siempre anda diciendo que es normal cometer errores, y que de ellos debemos aprender. Pero nunca te cuentan lo aterrador que puede ser tomar una elección, o lo espantoso de ver tu cómodo mundo irse derrumbado de manera brusca, sin que puedas hacer nada para impedirlo. Sientes el vértigo de la caída y el dolor del golpe; después, solamente estás convencido de que has cometido una equivocación.

Y es ahí donde viene otra duda ¿Cómo arreglamos los errores? Nadie te dice. Nadie te enseña. Solamente los amigos fieles que te escuchan de vez en cuando hacen un gesto de sonrisa y dicen, como si de algo ayudara, que nosotros podremos encontrar una solución. ¿Y qué si no sabemos qué hacer? ¿Es realmente contraproducente ese consejo?

El espejo es sabio. Es bueno. Es amigo y enemigo a la vez. Puedo verme, puedo saber que el reflejo soy yo. Lentamente voy bajando mis manos hacia el vientre, y veo en mi imagen la esperanza que albergo en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

No estoy completamente segura de en qué momento erramos tanto el camino que nos perdimos de esta manera. Llegamos con las manos entrelazadas y ahora estamos tan lejos uno del otro que ni gritando nos podemos escuchar. Algo faltó. Algo nos pasó. ¿Qué cosa? No tengo idea. Más, sé que lo podemos solucionar.

Ahora la pregunta más importante en todo esto es:

¿De verdad vale la pena solucionarlo?

* * *

><p>Muy bien, sé que es un prefacio realmente corto (ni una página) y enigmático. Ya saben, el drama es mi especialidad. El capítulo uno lo tengo listo y espero subirlo en unos pocos días, antes de empezar exámenes. En este fic no solo veremos la vida de Ranma y de Akane, también la de los demás (Ukyo, Ryoga, Nabiki, Kasumi...) Y pues en general será una trama relativamente sencilla, donde habrá los típicos pero fuertes problemas maritales de cualquier pareja joven (recordemos que Ranma y Akane apenas van a entrar a la universidad, son jóvenes y tendrán más dificultades que otros)<p>

Oh bueno, no tengo nada más que decir. Muchas gracias por animarse a leer este pequeño prefacio. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

reviews?

chao!


	2. Mudanza

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡MIL GRACIAS!**

Me han dejado muchos comentarios y el recibimiento fue brutal ¡Thanks, mis fieles seguidores de mis locas ideas! xD

AL fin terminé este capítulo. Estoy realmente cansada, algo fastidiada y pensando que si no duermo me dará un ataque nervioso pero... ¡Aquí me tienen! :)

Comentarios:

mariifabii44: claro que me acuerdo de ti y tu petición ha sido concedida xD

Usagui13chiba: me alegro mucho de leer otra vez comentarios tuyos :)

Nora: ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí está:

CrisS-LunaBell: no es un problema en general, es más bien una serie de confusiones que se van desencadenando simultáneamente... ya lo irás viendo.

Akai27: ¡Hola de nuevo! xD Si, lo tendrán difícil, digamos que los dos aprenderán por las malas los errores que no se deben cometer en un matrimonio.

cjs: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por tus buenos deseos, y espero que la Musa no se me despegue por nada

DULCECITO311: Uff, que bueno que pienses eso.

carmen15: si, será dramática pero el punto que enfatisas es muy bueno, trataré de no hacer un drama de tamaño global y limitarme a los problemas cotidianos. Creo que eso hará mejor la trama ¡Muchas gracias!

97pupi: bueno, primero pensé que no lo valdría pero después de todo esto creo que les gustará. Y ojalá no se arrepientan de leer.

izteldesaotome: ¡Mil gracias nuevamente! la buena vibra de agradece.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Mudanza.**

**.**

**.**

Mudarse a Tokio era una decisión que no podía tomarse a la ligera. Un matrimonio recién iniciado tenía demasiadas cosas en las cuales pensar. A saber: dónde vivirían, de qué vivirían, cómo se repartirían sus deberes, sus obligaciones, cuándo tendrían tiempo para salir, para divertirse e incluso para ellos mismos. La planificaciones tardó semanas, casi un mes, en terminarse.

Tanto Ranma como Akane consiguieron becas. Él, una deportiva. Ella una académica. El dinero que sus padres le dieron sería suficiente para, sumado a sus ahorros personales, mantenerse muy bien por unos cinco meses. Pero ¿Y después? No podían seguir contando con que sus padres pagarían todos sus impuestos. Debían independizarse.

Ranma primero pensó en dar clases de artes marciales pero, ser maestro y pupilo no eran una buena combinación. La universidad traería demasiados deberes y era, además, la prioridad. Los empleos de medio tiempo resultaron ser más factibles y hasta ideales para el tiempo que dispondrían.

Así pues, la primera semana en Tokio los dos buscarían empleo como posesos. Habían tenido la prudencia de mudarse dos meses antes de que iniciaran las clases en la universidad. Tendrían el tiempo de irse acostumbrando a sus nuevas vidas.

Con dinero, ropa en maletas, pertenencias en cajas, y tras miles de besos y abrazos de despedida, Ranma y Akane se subieron al camión de la mudanza, listos para irse y empezar de cero.

El camión había dejado las cajas de cartón en el loving del edificio, el regordete conductor se despidió alegando que lo demás ya no era su trabajo. Ranma maldijo por lo bajo esperándose una respuesta parecida, al menos el botón—un muchacho delgado, joven y tímido—si era servicial y apareció con un diablito para ayudarle a llevar todas las cosas al piso cinco.

Entre los dos distribuyeron bien los deberes. Mientras él y el muchacho subían las cajas, Akane iba abriéndolas y acomodando las cosas en sus respectivos lugares. Aunque la chica no tenía precisamente un buen gusto en lo decorativo, previamente los dos acordaron dónde iban a ir las cosas para no tener ni problemas ni discusiones por eso.

Las cajas al fin se acabaron, Ranma bajó del diablito la última, no muy grande, lanzado un suspiro de satisfacción. Se quito un poco de sudor de la frente y volteó a donde el chico, sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias—le dijo entonces—¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—Me llamo Hiroshi—respondió. El pálido niño sudaba demasiado, y mechones de cabello negro se le pegaban al rostro.

—De verdad gracias ¿Qué edad tienes? Me pareces muy joven para trabajar.

Hiroshi bajó la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

—Tengo veintiún años, señor.

—Oh…

No parecía tener más de dieciséis.

—¿Quieres una limonada, Hiroshi?—preguntó Akane al chico, apareciendo con una sonrisa y charola en manos—Te la mereces por tu arduo trabajo.

El joven miró el reloj y descubrió que, ayudándolos, tardó cuatro largas horas. Tenía sed, hambre y ahora se explicaba su cansancio. Akane puso en una mesita la charola, que tenía tres vasos largos llenos de limonada fresca y un plato con emparedados (una de las pocas cosas que podía preparar sin que quienes lo comieran salieran intoxicados).

—Gracias cariño—le dijo Ranma, agarrando un emparedado y comenzando a comer.

Dudando un poco, Hiroshi se animó para agarrar una limonada y probar el sándwich. No sabía nada mal. Mientras le daba otra mordida, miró a la pareja. Al ayudarlos notó que se trataban con genuino cariño, y se llevaban bien. Pero viéndolos no podían tener más de veinte años. La curiosidad era demasiado grande y se animó a preguntar.

—Y… ustedes… ¿Cuánto llevan de noviazgo?

Akane, que estaba sirviendo más limonada en su vaso, le respondió:

—¿Noviazgo?—lo dijo con tono de burla—Bueno, no tuvimos uno muy formal pero… yo diría que cuatro años ¿No crees?

—Contando desde que nuestros padres nos presentaron—Ranma hizo cálculos mentales—Casi cinco ¿No?

Akane se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser.

—¿Cinco años de noviazgo?—Hiroshi estaba realmente sorprendido—Nunca he tenido una novia que me dure más de tres meses.

—Solo es cuestión de cuánto la quieras—le dijo Ranma.—Y de cuánto te quiera ella.

En el momento en que Akane estiró su mano derecha para coger un emparedado, Hiroshi pudo ver el resplandor dorado que brillaba en su mano. Esa alianza no simbolizaba un noviazgo, si no algo mucho más profundo. Abrió los ojos con asombro.

—U..u-ustedes… ¿Están c-ca-sados?

Ranma sonrió.

—Si, llevamos dos meses.

—Oh…

Se mordió la lengua para no decir nada más. Terminó el sándwich, dejó el vaso en la charola y se dirigió a los dos con más respeto.

—Debo retirarme, señores Saotome—wow, la voz le salió bien. Él mismo se sorprendió—Nos veremos mañana.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió Akane.

—Y muchas gracias Hiroshi.

El chico se despidió una vez más y salió del apartamento.

Ranma volteó y primero se sintió feliz. Había una especie de living, un pasillo ancho y largo con una mesa y sillón para los invitados. Dos escalones conducían a la salita, con un juego de sillones cómodos. La cocina al otro lado tenía una barra para comer en ella y conducía al comedor. Al fondo, un pasillo conducía a dos habitaciones y a los baños.

Un apartamento realmente bueno y hasta lujoso para una pareja tan joven. Era eso o luna de miel. Y viendo a futuro decidieron dejar la luna de miel para cuando se graduaran. Tiempo les sobraba y era mejor tener un buen lugar donde vivir.

Después, librándose de la primera impresión por tener un hogar propio, Ranma gimió al ver las decenas de cajas regadas por el suelo, los papeles periódicos desparramados y las cosas esperando ser acomodadas. Akane ya estaba en la sala, inclinada y desenvolviendo unos jarrones de cerámica.

—Ranma ¿Te molestaría ayudarme?—le dijo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—Llevas ahí parado como diez minutos.

El chico Saotome miró a su esposa inclinada para sacar más cosas de la caja. Entonces, agarró una enorme bolsa negra de plástico y empezó a echar en ella todos los papeles que encontraba.

—Tu desenvuelves y yo voy sacando la basura ¿Bien?

—Como quieras—le respondió Akane, atareada levantando más cajas.

Ranma fue rompiendo más papeles y cartones, pronto tenía dos enormes bolsas llenas y listas para sacarse ¡Pero la basura no terminaba! Akane siempre estaba sacando más cosas, tirando más papeles de periódico, más envolturas de plástico y de hielo seco ¿pues cuántas cosas empacaron?

Finalmente, ya también harta, Akane apiló las demás cajas de cartón en una esquina, y se enfocó en lo que ya estaba desempacado.

—Ranma, por favor saca esa basura—le dijo, señalando las tres enormes bolsas negras.

—¿Y si sale más?—replicó—No quiero dar dos vueltas.

—Si sale más también la sacas—ahora su voz sonaba molesta, por el estrés—Anda por favor.

Ranma suspiró con resignación y se echó las bolsas al hombro, saliendo hacia el ancho pasillo pintado de un color beige muy hogareño. Al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de metal donde los vecinos podían echar su basura, haciéndola caer al depósito del edificio.

Ranma aventó las bolsas—con esfuerzo porque estaban muy grandes—y regresó al departamento. Todo en menos de diez minutos.

—Wow, tardaste demasiado—dijo Akane con ironía, acomodando más vasijas y charolas en la cocina.—¿Puedes ir guardando la ropa?

—¿Dónde está?

—En la recámara.

Ranma caminó hacia la alcoba de los dos, que tenía una cama matrimonial, baño propio y un armario más o menos grande. Las maletas con sus ropas y trajes estaban sobre la cama, colocadas sin cuidado. Ranma fue abriéndolas y sacando las prendas, muchas debió doblarlas de nuevo para guardarlas en los cajones.

Esto de la mudanza no era una tarea muy sencilla. Akane apilaba vasijas y más contenedores en la alacena, preguntándose si es que Kasumi aún tendría algo en su cocina. Después, colgó unos marcos que se habían llevado, jarrones decorativos, y más cosas insignificantes, desde su perspectiva.

Estaba cansadísima. Llevaban todo el día desempacando, eran las ocho de la noche y no quería saber nada más de sus pertenencias. El refrigerador estaba casi solo, tenía leche, las sobras de la limonada, un poco de jamón, pan y mayonesa. Hizo cinco emparedados más—acabándose el pan de caja—y fue a la recámara.

Ranma terminaba al fin de acomodar la ropa de su esposa, y empezaba con la de él, cuando la vio con la cena.

—Habrá que comprar más comida ¿verdad?—le dijo, sentándose en la cama y con un sándwich en la mano.

—Mañana pensaremos en eso—dejó la charola en el tocador y se dejó caer en la cama—estoy muerta.

—Te entiendo ¿No vas a comer?

—No tengo hambre.

—Akane, debes comer algo ¿sabías?

—Da igual, mañana desayunaré pesado si eso quieres.

Quitándose los zapatos, la nueva señora Saotome se acomodó en la cama, demasiado cansada para seguir con la conversación. Ranma comió lo que quedó y se recostó a su lado. No se sorprendió de encontrarla completamente dormida.

Le besó la mejilla con cariño.

—Dulces sueños—susurró en su oído.

Ya mañana podrían conocer la ciudad, terminar de desempacar, matricularse en la universidad… por ahora, habría que descansar.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi: significa generoso o amable. Tendrá a lo largo del fic una participación importante.<p>

Estoy consciente de que es un capítulo muy corto y cotidiano, es que no quiero perderme los pequeños detalles. El próximo se pondrá más alocadito y la acción dará inicio, de manera leve pero lo hará. Los comentarios se agradecen :)

chao!


	3. La Universidad

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola a todo el mundo! :D

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOOOS! =) ¡Me alegran la vida!

Antes que nada: estoy completamente consciente de que he demorado mucho en actualizar. No tengo perdón. Pero debo decirles una cosa: en este fic, por diferentes cuestiones, tardaré en subir los capítulos más NO lo abandonaré. Así pasen seis meses NO lo dejaré ¿queda claro?

Comentarios:

Jorgelina: tu mensaje quedó completamente entendido y créeme, no tengo ni la más remota intención de abandonar el fic :)

Nora: en efecto, no durará... tanto.

97pupi: no puedo decirte del todo, pero Hiroshi tendrá un papel positivo a lo largo del fic. Meterá la pata, pero sin querer... en fin, es de los buenos. De hecho, no han salido aún los malos ni en éste chapter.

itzeldesaotome: bueno, la historia no me ha terminado de convencer pero si a ustedes les gusta ni qué hacer, lo hago por ustedes :) muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

Karol-Akane: tu comentario me animó de una manera muy extraña... muchas gracias, espero que como todas mis otras historias, este fic también te siga gustando conforme avance la trama.

cjs: Noooo, claro que Hiroshi no será el amante de Akane... ese será otro xD no te creas. Aunque es una buena idea... mm, bueno, dejándonos de broma, Hiroshi será bueno :)

Akai27: Oh si... por más que los dos se esfuercen tienen su carácter y ese será el principal problema a lo largo del fic. Pero al menos la intención es hacer que vayan madurando, de una manera un poco ortodoxa pero ¿qué es moderno en la vida de Ranma y Akane? :)

DidianaHappy: Me pone realmente feliz que te haya gustado "La última vez" y también que el principio de esta secuela sea tu agrado. No tenía idea de que te gustaban mis fics de Avatar, eso es todo un halago para mí, ya que muchos fueron mis primeras historias y no las considero de todo buenas. Aunque, si pudieras decirme qué es OOC podría entender toda tu crítica ¿Qué es?...¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! :)

CrisSs-LunaBell: no desanimados, cansados. Un viaje es desgastante (te lo digo por experiencia) y el botones será completamente bueno pero ingenuo.

carmen15: bueno, puedo decirte que mi familia es algo bélica y tampoco la tengo muy fácil, por un simple comentario puede haber peleas, pero pues lo tomo siempre como oportunidades para ir mejorando y siempre de algo se puede sacar conocimiento ¿no crees? Además si la vida no fuera una montaña rusa no sería nada divertida. Espero que te siga gustando este capítulo y ¡Mucho ánimo! todo se puede :D

DULCECITO311: ¡Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi redacción! creo que es siempre en lo que más tengo dudas :)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**La Universidad.**

**.**

**.**

—¡Ranma!—gritó Akane a la puerta del baño, lucía impaciente—Vamos a llegar tarde ¡Apúrate!

—Voy… ¡Voy!—respondió la voz detrás de la madera.

El chico salió con un pantalón de mezclilla y playera tipo polo. Lucía casual, pero bien. Se terminaba de secar el cabello, trenzándolo como era su costumbre. Vio a su esposa (todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al nombre) inclinada sobre el tocador y metiendo unas cosas en el bolso a juego con su ropa.

Se veía hermosa, para él. Sus cortos cabellos acomodados bajo la diadema, despejando su carita delgada, de pómulos sonrojados y grandes ojos castaños. Los artes finos y brillantes que colgaban de sus oídos hacían perfecto juego con su brazalete. La blusa, con un ligero escote que le dejaba ver la clavícula, era de un rosado fuerte tirándole a fiucha. Un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, zapatillas blancas y bolso grande color crema. Elegante, linda, femenina.

Se le acercó por detrás, besando su cuello de manera rápida y tierna. Akane se sobresaltó y miró a su esposo con una sonrisa. Un corto beso en los labios fue su saludo.

—Baka, debemos llegar temprano a la Universidad ¿Recuerdas?

Trataba de sonar enojada, pero le salió mal. Una juguetona sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y el reclamo sonaba como todo, menos como un regaño.

—Sí, sí—sonaba fastidiado. Ranma nunca fue de los que les gustara levantarse temprano, y ahora menos que un delicado cuerpo dormía todos los días a su lado—Pero si las clases empiezan hasta la próxima semana ¿Porqué vamos?

—Para recoger el horario y revisar que nuestra inscripción sea definitiva.

Ranma podrá ser un gran Artista Marcial, pero en los trámites de cualquier índole era… nada bueno. Akane que lo conocía bien jamás le hubiera confiado la inscripción a la Universidad, pero tampoco le gustaba hacerle sentir desplazado. Que la acompañara al Campus fue la idea más aceptable que encontró.

Claro que Ranma también para este día se quedó dormido. Ella tenía planeado llegar a Rectoría como a las ocho. Y por la hora seguramente estarían ahí hasta las nueve. Se encogió de hombros, su marido era incorregible. En vez de enojarse, como hubiera hecho en el pasado, ella sonrió. Así era su Ranma y así lo quería.

Se puso la bolsa en el hombro y apagó las luces. Ranma estaba ya en la puerta con las llaves. Salieron, pusieron el candado en la entrada y caminaron por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

En ese momento salían del apartamento vecino un hombre pasado de cincuenta años con una muchachita de aproximadamente quince. Ella tenía un uniforme de secundaria y el hombre un traje formal, llevando un portafolio en manos.

La chica al verlos esbozó una enorme sonrisa y alzó la mano, saludándolos, caminó hacia ellos casi entre saltos con una contagiosa y jovial alegría. El hombre con resignación caminó atrás de ella, parecía estar acostumbrado.

—¡Buenos días!—saludó la muchachita—Me llamo Miromi Higurashi. Ustedes deben ser los nuevos vecinos ¿Es verdad?

—Sí. Me llamo Ranma Saotome y ella es mi esposa, Akane Saotome.

Los dos saludaron con una sonrisa afable. Miromi devolvió el gesto con entusiasmo.

—Él es mi padre.

—Henko Higurashi para servirles—repuso el señor—Espero que tengan una linda y amena vida en este piso.

—A eso se está asemejando.

Miromi empezó a hablar, era una chica tierna y sencilla. Akane inmediatamente encontró una conversación muy femenina con ella. Los dos hombres veían a las chicas, interviniendo cuando les llamaban y agregando unos detalles mínimos a la conversación, cuando lo creía pertinente. Entre toda la charla, Miromi les daba la bienvenida una y otra vez, anhelado que pudieran ser buenos amigos.

—Los dejo o llegaré tarde a mi escuela—Miromi veía el reloj de muñeca, se despidió con un gesto en la mano—Nos vemos más tarde, quiero contarte tantas cosas Akane ¡Adiós papá, nos vemos en la cena!

La chica se fue bajando las escaleras y tarareando una canción en voz baja. Henko, en cambio, usó el elevador, con nuestra joven pareja. Había una especie de silencio peculiarmente incómoda, roto claro por nuestra linda chica de cabellos azules.

—Miromi se ve muy linda—comentó—Usted y su mujer tienen suerte.

—Sí… solo yo. Mi esposa ya murió, hace dos años.

Golpe bajo.

—Disculpe.

Henko esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

—No hay problema, yo entiendo. Ustedes son un matrimonio muy joven ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—Les deseo mis bendiciones.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cada quien se fue por su lado. La opción más rápida de llegar a la Universidad, en ellos que no conocían la ciudad, era un taxi. Les costó encontrar uno desocupado y su conductor resultó ser un libidinoso de primera que estuvo a punto de perder los dientes en varias ocasiones. Por fortuna, descubrieron que la Universidad no estaba muy lejos y bajaron presurosamente.

Era enorme. Tal y como ellos habían esperado y hasta más. Jóvenes de diferentes edades entraban y salía cargando mochilas, charlando entre ellos, unos corriendo, otros caminando. Profesores con tazones de café y leyendo periódicos en sus manos. Ese era un mundo completamente nuevo al cual deberían irse acostumbrando.

Entraron y vieron indicaciones que llevaban a la Rectoría. Las oficinas eran enormes y había tantas personas que la pareja quedó confundida, intimidada y sin saber realmente qué hacer. Akane fue quien se acercó tímida hacia una de las secretarias.

—Buenos días—saludó, la mujer asintió sin despegar la mirada de la computadora—Me llamo Saotome Akane. Vine para confirmar nuestras inscripciones.

—Perfecto—repuso la mujer—Saotome Akane...

Tecleó unas cosas en el ordenador y tomó del café. Akane simplemente se quedó de pie, haciendo acopio de toda su paciencia.

—Está usted inscrita—repuso la mujer—Veamos… carrera de… ¿Literatura?

—Exacto.

—Bien.

La mujer se puso de pie, yéndose hacia una impresora. Sacó un pedazo de papel y lo tendió. Akane pudo ver al cogerlo que era su horario de clases y además, un croquis de la universidad.

—Muchas gracias ¿Y Ranma?

La secretaria gimió.

—¿Alguien más?

—Así es.

—Nombre.

—Saotome Ranma.

—Venga.

Repitió el proceso y el muchacho recibió su propio horario para la carrera de Educación Física y Salud. La pareja salió de las oficinas tratando de entender todas las palabras y los esquemas en sus respectivas hojas. La escuela era realmente grande y solo en hallar las Facultades que les correspondían demoraron diez minutos.

Afortunadamente, las Facultades eran vecinas. Sin tener ya mucho que hacer se fueron para ir conociendo el Campus. Esta de más decir que se perdieron y pidieron mil indicaciones hasta encontrar la salida. Acordaron, pues, ir al otro día hasta aprenderse mínimo las rutas de salida que tenía ese Campus.

**o-o**

Tokio era la capital de Japón, así como su ciudad más poblada. No tenía la tercera bolsa de valores más importante en el mundo por ser un lugar pequeño. Era un centro urbano enorme. Kasumi se levantó y preparó el desayuno, como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez más ansiosa que en otras ocasiones. Viendo por la ventana, esperaba encontrarse con su hermana entrenando, o hablando con Ranma. Ellos ya no estaban.

Estaba siendo un cambio difícil para todos en el Dojo Tendo. Sin Ranma ni Akane, ahora eran Soun y Genma los que daban clase a todos los discípulos. Para colmo los alumnos eran niños y los señores incapaces de tener tanta paciencia como antes encontraban las lecciones desgastantes. Sin Ranma metiéndose en problemas a cada rato, las peleas matutinas con Akane, los disturbios que las prometidas creaban durante el transcurso de la tarde y cada loco de Jusenkyo que encontraba su camino hacia el Dojo, las cosas de verdad se estaban poniendo aburridas.

Entraban en rutina, y les era complicado salir de ella. De todas, la más beneficiada en realidad fue Kasumi, porque ya que no debía cuidar a cada rato la parejita, podía permitirse discretas salidas y paseos, tener tiempo para sí misma. El Dr. Tofú, dejando de lado su timidez, encontró en eso una ventajosa oportunidad. Soun esperaba que pronto su hija mayor terminara desposándose, pero por ahora, encontraba gratos sus paseos a la hora del crepúsculo.

Nabiki vio sus finanzas seriamente afectadas. Ella, que iba ganándose la vida sobornando a Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma, Kuno… ¡Ya no había nadie! Nerima se estaba haciendo simple… aburrida. Y aunque tampoco tenía los mismos gastos que antes, lo que le permitía ahorrar, debía admitir que estaba extrañando la expresión de su cuñado cuando le mostraba fotos comprometedoras.

Genma sin su hijo no tenía más excusas y debía pasar tiempo con su esposa. De no ser porque la dulce Nodoka siempre iba acompañada de su katana, seguro sería esan veladas más cómodas y tranquilas.

Hapossai extrañaba hacer rabiar a Ranma y poder sentarse, aunque sea por unos segundos, en el cálido regazo de Akane. Por no decir que convertir de vez en cuando a Ranma en la sexy pelirroja era algo entrañable.

Todos tenían algo que extrañar y algo más que desear. Muchos vecinos de Nerima estaban descubriendo que sin los jóvenes Saotome no habían gritos matutinos para levantarse ni risas en las tardes provocadas por sus graciosas peleas, riñas y gran talento para meterse en problemas con entes de origen místico.

Kasumi terminó la cena y fue hacia el comedor, colocando las vasijas y los platos de manera cuidadosa en la mesa. Llamó a la familia, que fue tomando asiento de uno en uno. Se sirvieron en sus respectivos platos con una sonrisa grande.

—Muchas gracias, Kasumi—dijo Nodoka—Te has esmerado en ésta ocasión.

—No hay de qué, señora Saotome.

—¿Y qué hay de nuevo Nabiki, nada nuevo en la escuela?

La castaña negó.

—No por el momento, aunque probablemente deba hacer un viaje.

—¿Ah si?

—Sí, intercambio escolar. Ya sabes, esas cosas.

—¿No estás todavía segura de eso, Nabiki?—preguntó Nodoka con interés—Podríamos ayudarte….

—Si me confirman algo se los avisaré—silenció su boca comiendo arroz.

—¿Y tu Kasumi, nada nuevo?

—En absoluto padre.

Soun suspiró. Hasta el ambiente tenso que se formaba cuando Akane y Ranma estaban peleados era de extrañar. Comieron en silencio y fueron retirándose cuando terminaron.

Kasumi limpió todo. Se sorprendió de encontrar una carta en el buzón, siendo tan tarde… seguro recién le había llegado al cartero. Con una sonrisa abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido.

_Querida hermana Kasumi:_

_¡No sabes que tan enorme es Tokio! La ciudad se expande como si no tuviera fin. Hay una linda vista desde nuestro departamento, no se ve mucho, pero al menos la Torre de Tokio que resplandece con sus luces cada noche es perfectamente visible desde la ventana en la sala. _

_Hay una gran vitalidad respirándose en cada esquina de esta ciudad. Me encantaría que pudieran visitarnos pronto, ver sus parques, sus tiendas. Es diferente a Nerima, en extremo, más no me cabe la menor duda de que sobre todo tú encontrarías belleza en estos altos edificios plagados de pantallas y los desfiles de autos por las anchas avenidas. Nabiki enloquecería por todos los bancos y negocios que hay solo en nuestra calle. Y papá y tío Genma... bueno, mientras les demos un mapa creo que todo saldrá bien (no es broma)._

_La Universidad es sencillamente enorme y hoy nos perdimos. No te rías, por favor, deberías verla para comprendernos. Ranma y yo estamos perfectamente, instalados en un departamento muy lindo con agradables vecinos. Estoy segura de que tendremos una vida muy amena aquí. No debes preocuparte de nada, con lo que me has enseñado en casa sé preparar un arroz decente y Ranma sabe preparar muchos guisos: tendremos buena comida._

_¿Qué más te iba a decir?... ¡Ah! empezamos clases la próxima semana. Me inscribí en Literatura y Ranma en Educación Física. Antes de que nuestros padres digan "¡Morirán de hambre!" respóndeles que esta carreras tienen muchas plzas por la gran cantidad de habitantes solamente en esta ciudad. Además, es lo que más anhelamos. Mañana empezaremos a buscar empleos, deséanos toda la suerte del mundo por favor y reza en el Altar de Mamá por mí ¿Si?_

_No saben cuánto los extraño. He pensado mucho en ustedes desde que llegamos y empezamos el laborioso trabajo de desempacarlo todo. Te contaría más cosas, pero ando apurada, cansada y hambrienta. Espero que podamos ahorrar lo suficiente para hacer una llamada. Por mientras, anhelo recibir una carta tuya._

_Saludos y cariños a todos._

_Akane._

_P.D.-Ranma dice que también los extraña y les manda saludos._

Kasumi sonrió para sí misma, doblando la carta cuidadosamente. En la privacidad de su cuarto la volvería a leer, para comenzar a escribir en un trozo blanco de papel la contestación.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Va bien? ¿Va mal? ¿Puede mejorar, no vale la pena?...<p>

En fin, próximo capítulo: ¡A conseguir empleo! ¿cómo creen que les va a ir a nuestra linda parejita buscando un buen trabajo? Las cosas se van poniendo interesantes.

chao!


End file.
